1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key module, more particularly to a key module having a transmission member and an electronic device including the key module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laptop computer is generally provided with a touch pad that replaces a computer mouse and is combined with two buttons side by side that respectively replace left and right buttons of the computer mouse. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional key module includes a touch pad 11, a circuit board 12 mounted underneath the touch pad 11 and a press switch 13 mounted underneath the circuit board 12. The press switch 13 is disposed at a position corresponding to the middle of the touch pad 11 in a lengthwise direction, and divides the touch pad 11 into left and right push portions 111. When a user's finger pushes one of the push portions 111, a pressure is put on the press switch 13, and the touch pad 11 senses whether the left or right push portion 111 is subjected to the push and then produces the corresponding electrical signal. Consequently, the conventional key module integrates functions of the touch pad 11 and the left and right push portions 111 together.
However, since the edge portions respectively close to the left side of the left press portion 111 and the right side of the right push portion 111 are relatively distant from the press switch 13, it is difficult for the user to apply a force on the press switch 13 through pushing the edge portions and for the press switch 13 to sense whether or not a pressure is applied thereon.